Phaeronica
Phaeronica was a woman in Sol System posessing the highest degree of Empyrean power ever discovered. Her name was later lent to the term Phaeron by Second Dominion scientists studying the new found Empyrean-powered humans. Biography Phaeronica's known lifetime was roughly the time of the Dominion fleet's arrival in Sol System (Daedalus) to her sacrifice coincidental with the destruction of the Infinity Gate on Earth (Icarus). She was not born; rather, she manifested in realspace in what later would be called the Alpha Event. In her early life, she was able to convince anyone that she met that they knew her; she was not lying but rather actively changing reality as she spoke it. This was the only way her powers manifested until Joshua and his team entered Sol System. A "switch" inside of her became activated. While this correlation has been considered by Second Dominion scientists, it is truly uncertain what caused her powers to manifest. This is known as the Omega Event. Barely able to control her abilities, Phaeronica was able to percieve every atom of what she was conscious of in realspace, see the Empyrean as if it was visible to the naked eye, and hear every neural impulse of billions of humans. To both restore something of her sanity and humanity, she constructed a device that would serve as the later prototypes for the first synaptic halos. She was very reticent to use her power, considering it a curse rather than a gift and spent a great deal of her time away from civilized humanity, preferring to be alone in Deep Space. Joshua encouraged her to use it to do as much pragmatic good as possible. In her later life, she acted as a physician during her sojourns back to civilized space. When the Infinity Gate failed on Earth, she was on Charon and privately discovered the existence of the Black Stone that held Exades' Empyrean essence. Before she could tell anyone, she detected the infinite quantity of energy being poured out from the broken Gate and used the entirety of her ability to bind herself to the singularity and contained the destruction to Earth alone. This unstoppable force meeting an immoveable object resulted in the creation of an "eternity circuit", which acts as a very weak adhesive between the Empirical and Empyrean verses across Sol System. Her spirit was shattered into millions of unequal shards in the Empyrean, which attached themselves to souls waiting to be born into Empyrean flesh. This resulted in the creation of the Phaerons in the next generation of humanity born in Sol System and thereafter. Each Phaeron possesses therefore a shard or a spark of her original soul, and depending on the grade level of power possessed, they retain aspects of her personality and mortal memories. Her sacrifice was interpreted as divine and mystical by some which formed the Solar Temple of Our Martyred Lady, one of the Five Great Solar Religions. In contrast, the Second Dominion treats Phaerons rationally and scientifically. Category:Characters